


good morning

by luminessen



Series: if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Kageyama didn't know he would feelthisembarrassed to face you the morning after his first time with you, but something about you made it hard to look away.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: if kageyama is life, then life is worth living [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101227
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys!!! back with another kags fic ;)) this can be read as a standalone fic or continued from [a first for both of us]. either way, i hope you enjoy some cuddles and kisses from our local blueberry boizzzz!!

Kageyama frowns at the sound of the blankets ruffling, feeling the bed move as you turn in your sleep. His eyes open slightly, squinting at the morning light seeping through the blinds as he rubs the sleep away from his eyes. A long yawn escapes him, his vision becoming blurry from the tears that form before sighing heavily, staring at the ceiling of his room with a blank expression. 

He lets out a soft groan at how his body feels heavy and stiff, his lower hips aching slightly as the memories from last night resurface, causing a light flush of pink to bloom on his face. A strangled half-smile grows on his lips, his eyes covered by his forearm as he remembers the way you begged him to go faster in that breathy voice that just _gets him_ every single time, the way your hips quivered in pleasure and the feeling of your plush lips around his cock in your mouth set him off in every single way possible. But what he loved most was feeling your soft tummy plush against his defined abs, the way your thick thighs squeezed him as you rode him, the squishiness of your ass in his large hands, watching them sink into your skin. The contrast of your warm, plush body against his defined, sculpted one from all those years of volleyball training and matches did wonders to fuel his ever growing desire for you. 

A rush of satisfaction and want runs through him at the thought of all the things he loves about you, though he’s left wanting more and more from your heavenly body, he wants to see you break down into a whimpering, flushed mess with your face buried against the bed as he—

“Mm, Tobio…”

He flinches slightly at the groggy sound of his name, watching you turn on your side and snuggle further into the bed. He glances at your sleeping figure, his eyes taking in your dishevelled hair, the splotches of purple and red scattered across your neck, shoulder, trailing down to the top and even between your breasts. A slight blush grows on his face at the sight, unable to take his eyes off of you as he finds it satisfying to mark your skin to show that you were his. He places his hand on your cheek, brushing his thumb with feather touches before it travels down to caress your bare shoulder peeking out from the blanket. He follows the curve of your body before resting his hand at your hip, travelling down the curve of your butt before squeezing slightly.

You mumble again before letting out a small yawn, your eyes closed in sleep. He flinches again as you start to wake up, rubbing your eyes with a closed fist. He shuts his eyes in feigned sleep, letting his arm wrap around you loosely. His heart beats rapidly in his chest, not ready to face you first thing in the morning after such an intense night spent between you two. Your eyes open slowly, finding Kageyama’s sleeping face right before you, his chest breathing in and out. You look at him with shy eyes, your fingers tracing his chiseled jaw before brushing them against his lips, that pressed hot kisses against your skin, making you moan, shiver and squeal with delight. Your face flushes with pink as you remember the night you shared with him.

It was your first time.

His too.

At first, there was a little pain, a weird sensation of him filling you that had you scrunching your face in discomfort. But then you remembered Kageyama’s strong grip on your soft body, the way he said your name with his deep voice, his strong thrusts of his hips that sent wave after wave of pleasure. An overwhelming sense of joy runs through you as you trace your fingers down to his upper arm, pressing yourself closer to him as you wrap your arms around his. 

You shift your hips but feel a sharp pain from your lower stomach, a slight stickiness between your thighs. You peek under the covers, finding a pearly, sticky _mess_ staining your inner thighs and your core. The slightly wet and cool feeling hit the air as you expose yourself, your eyes catching the stains scattered across the sheets. A rush of embarrassment goes through you as you think back to how much you let yourself go as the two of you made love together, something you thought you’d never do.

You look back to Kageyama, sitting up to press your hand on his naked chest, leaning over him and brushing your fingers against his cheek. In his feigned sleep, Kageyama can feel your soft body lean against his, trying to react as naturally as possible, frowning as you touch his face. He hears you murmur a soft ‘I love you’ before placing a tentative, shy kiss on his lips. You hear a strangled sound escape him, pulling back with wide eyes in surprise. 

“T-Tobio!? You were awake?” You say, scrambling away from him and pulling the blanket to cover your exposed chest. 

“Yeah…” He says before sitting up, the blanket around his chest falling to his hips. You stare at his broad back as he does so, finding long, red lines, _claw marks_ , down his back and small red crescent wounds on his shoulders. You bring a hand to your mouth out of slight shock, thinking to yourself, _Did **I** do that?_

Kageyama runs a hand through his hair, looking around the room, anywhere but you to distract him and prepare his heart before he can look you in the eyes. “Did you...sleep well?”

You catch him glancing back at you, his tousled hair poking in different directions making you giggle. “After what happened last night, of course I did.”

Kageyama lets out a strangled _‘geh’_ sound at the mention of last night. “Oi, how can you say that so casually?”

“It _is_ embarrassing but,” you turn on your back, keeping the covers bunched around your chest while looking up at him through your lashes. You leave your arms wide open, signing for him to come closer. He takes the hint, shifting forward as he leans over your figure, your arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down. You whisper in his ear, “It’s because I love you.”

His eyes widen slightly at those words, the same you had uttered last night as a warm feeling grows in his chest. He pulls back to find your warm, sweet smile, the morning light shining on your face as your hair is spread across the pillow. He leans down to press a soft kiss on your lips, eyes closing in relaxed pleasure. You do the same, sighing at the feeling of his lips against yours. The both of you part, blushing a soft pink before he mumbles against your skin.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
